Fire emblem: Lucina's story
by Ace 5niper 117
Summary: As Soren and his friends make their way to the Kanto league, Lucina decides to tell them about her future. We get to learn how she formed a new band of shepherds, survived Grima, and traveled back in time to save her father as Marth. But what really meant a lot was a young manakete girl that might never exist.
1. Prologue

**hey there. Ok...you might not like the change, but I had to make it better. that way people will fully understand it. **

**It might contain a spoiler, but just ignore it. **

Prologue

"I guess we should camp here for the night." Soren suggested as we walked up towards victory road.

"How far now?" Ash asked as we started grabbing the camping gear.

I pulled out the town map Professor Oak gave us to use on our journey.

"Not too far. Maybe a couple hours, but it'll be worth waiting." I said.

"We should get some rest." Soren sighed. "I don't know about you, but after that battle with Mewtwo, I'm exhausted."

I smiled and nodded. Earlier, Soren went off to calm down an angry cloned Pokémon Team Rocket created.

After a great dinner Brock made for us, we decided just to sit around the campfire that Soren's Eevee made with that ability of hers.

While we tried to get warm, we started telling stories about ourselves. What inspired us to go the path we're taking, who we looked up to...things like that.

"I've...I've always looked up to Chrom." Soren said, poking at the flames. "He formed a group called the shepherds and...I just wanted to be a part of it. Protecting people...that's what I've always wanted to do. Especially after what happened to my mentor."

"Me? I've never heard of Pokémon masters until a trip in Saffron city. When I saw two trainers battling each other, testing the strength of their partners...that's what got me going." Ash replied, petting Pikachu.

Brock and Misty passed, so that left me.

Who did I look up to? I asked myself. Who inspired me?

I thought about that as I glanced up towards the stars. That was when I saw it.

"Nah." I said.

"You're not going to?" Misty asked.

"What? No...I will." I laughed and pointed towards the constellation. "It's just...that constellation by the moon reminded me of someone."

The others glanced up and saw it. The stars forming the shape of a dragon.

"What is it?" Soren asked.

"Her name was Nah." I said, pulling the dragon stone from my pocket. "She's the one that inspired me...to save the world."

"Save the-" Soren stopped himself and nodded. He knew the horrors I've had to go through. And the others knew I was from a dark future.

"In my future...I never knew my parents. They died when I was very little." I explained. "I was left under the care of Lissa as the world started crumbling around us."

"Lissa?" Brock asked.

"My fathers sister." I explained further. "What I'm about to tell you...it's dark, but...it meant something to me."

"We're listening, Lucy." Soren assured me.

Lucy. That's a nickname I haven't heard in a long time.

Well then, I guess it's time to fill them in. I thought.

"This all started one day...before I realized my true destiny." I started.

**well? What do you think? Huh? I had to put it in the Pokémon world because...well, I felt like that was the way to go. **

**Anyway, please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**hey, what's up guys? Here's Ace with a new and improved chapter 1. Hopefully it turns out better than the last. (No haters please.)**

Chapter 1

I was sixteen when it all began. I was living in a safe house with my aunt and cousin while the other surviving shepherds fought the war. The war we couldn't win.

At that time...I never knew my father. He was killed when I was a baby. The only thing I knew that had from him was his bravery and kindness.

That's at least...what Lissa told me.

No one really knew how he died. When she left with me, she heard rumors that someone close to him betrayed him and murdered him on the spot. Others said Validar killed him.

But I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to avenge him.

I couldn't do that just sitting around here.

That was all about to change.

"Lucy...please, just get back in here." Lissa pleaded.

I was sitting on the roof, looking over what was left of a village called Southtown.

That was standing just yesterday. I thought. They're getting closer.

"Lucina!" Lissa called.

That got my attention. "Oh, sorry Lissa. I'm coming." I called down and started climbing back down.

"How many times do I have to call you down?" Lissa sighed and walked in the house with me following.

"Lissa, you don't understand. That old village...Southtown? It was standing just yesterday. Now it's destroyed." I said.

She looked at me. "What are you talking about? All the villages were already torn down. I've told you this a thousand times."

"If it was destroyed, then why would I tell you now? How would it still be standing?" I demanded. "I think Ricken put a boundary over that village like he did to this house."

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Owain demanded, coming down the stairs.

"Owain, it's nothing." Lissa told him, but something told me there was something bugging her.

"Lissa?" I asked.

She looked at me and sighed. "I was hoping it didn't have to come to this." She muttered and walked to the study. "Come on, Lucy."

Me and Owain exchanged glances, then I followed her.

"Lucina...your dad...he meant so much to me after I lost my sister to Validar." Lissa said sadly. "You remind me of him."

I nodded. "I know, but...I...I don't want to sit around and wait as our world dies on us."

She nodded. "I know. That's why...I think it's time you started using this." She said and pulled out a long package from under the bookshelf and handed it to me. "It was your father's."

I took it gently and unwrapped it. Inside was a sword with the top of it looking like an ember.

"That is Falchion. Chrom used that sword a lot during the war." She explained as I slowly drew it from its scabbard.

"Dad...used this?" I asked.

She nodded. "You've proven to be a capable fighter, Lucy. I would've given it to Owain, but...Chrom would've wanted you to have it. Especially with Owain's..."

"Strange condition with his arm?" I finished with a weak smile.

She nodded. "Yes."

I sheathed the sword and put my hand on Lissa's shoulder.

"Listen, I...you mean a lot to me too. Bit if I'm the one that's supposed to save Ylisse...there's got to be something I can do than just sitting around here." I told her. "I can form a new band of shepherds."

She looked at me, then nodded. "If that's what you want to do...then go ahead."

I smiled and turned to leave, when the thought of Southtown started nagging at me.

"Who would've stayed at Southtown, anyway?" I asked.

She stared out the window, then turned towards her desk. "Nowi." She replied.

"Who's that?"

"Nowi...we rescued her after the death of her brother." She explained.

"Who was that?" I wondered.

"Soren. He was a recruit. He joined us after the death of his mentor. He tried so hard to impress Chrom. He actually did...and Chrom immediately became his best friend." She explained.

"When we tried to save another friend of ours...Soren got shot by a poison arrow. We tried everything...but he died the same night Emm was murdered."

I turned away. "You've lost a lot of people, Lissa. I understand." I said.

She nodded and wiped away the tears. "He was just around your age, Lucina. He deserved better."

We all do. I thought.

"After Soren died...his sister became heartbroken. It took her months to recover."

I nodded. "If she survived...I'll find her." I said when we heard something outside. It sounded like a bunch of grunts and growls.

"They're...here?" Lissa stammered.

I drew my sword, but Lissa stopped me when Owain dashed straight down the stairs.

"Hey, uh...what's up with the red eyes in front of our house?" He asked.

"Risen. They're here." Lissa muttered. And threw him a killer sword.

"Mom...what are you doing?" He wondered.

"You need to go with Lucina." Lissa told him and grabbed a red book from one of the shelves.

"Wait...what about you?" I asked.

"I'll stay behind and buy you some time." She said.

"What? No!" I said. "We're not leaving you behind."

"Lucy, you have no choice. One of us has to be sacrificed for the greater good. I'm willing to do it." She said and pointed towards the back door. "Now go!"

I stepped back and glanced towards Owain, who only shed a tear and embraced his mother one last time.

"Good luck. Both of you." She said.

I nodded sadly and shed a few tears myself when she wiped them away and hugged me tightly.

"You'll make Chrom proud. I know you will." She said.

I smiled and nodded. "I'll do this...for everyone."

Suddenly, the Risen outside started banging on the door.

"Now you two need to run, now!" She said.

I nodded and glanced towards Owain. He looked at me and smiled weakly. "You're the boss now."

"Then let's go." I said, and we both ran towards the back door.

When we reached the door, there were already Risen trying to break it down.

"You remember what your father said about killing these things?" I asked and drew my father's sword.

"Yeah, head blows do the trick." He replied and drew his.

"Then let's prove it." I said, and I stabbed one of them through the face.

At first, he struggled, but then he dissipated in a black cloud.

It works. I thought and ponder on the door from our side. It immediately fell, giving me and Owain a chance to cut down the other two risen and cut down the beams so that the back door could be covered.

"Good thing we had that." Owain said.

I nodded. "Now let's go."

As we started running up the hill, we heard explosions behind us and wheeled around just to see the house collapse right in front of us.

"Mom! No!" Owain yelled and stabbed the ground in anger.

I only shed a tear and looked away. I couldn't bear to watch as the place we called home collapsed.

"We need to go." I said and put my hand on his shoulder. "We won't avenge Lissa by getting ourselves killed here."

After a minute, he nodded and got up.

"I'm going to kill whoever was responsible for this." He snarled.

I shook my head. "Save your anger for him then."

He looked at me. "What will you do?"

I looked back at the house, recalling what I told Lissa before they came.

"I'm going to find a long lost ally, then we form a new band of Shepherds."

**well, now we know how Lucina got her dad's sword, huh?**

**sadly, Lissa was murdered. But she will be avenged. (Well, by going back in time and saving her life.)**

**anyway, I hope I liked it. Again, no flames, but some helpful reviews would be nice **


	3. Chapter 2

**hey what's up guys? This is Ace with a brand new chapter for ya. Hope u like it.**

Chapter 2

"Aw man. I'm not sure I can take another step." Owain complained as we made our way towards Southtown.

Seriously? He had to inherit that from Lissa? That's the only thing I hated. I thought bitterly.

I decided to give up and let him rest. Besides, my legs felt as if they were about to melt themselves.

As we started making a small fire, I couldn't understand how our safe house was discovered so quickly.

They wouldn't have found us unless...someone told them. I thought. But who would know where we lived for the past sixteen years?

"So...I guess we're on our own." Owain said and threw a small twig in the flames.

"For now. There were other survivor camps. I'm sure there are others." I told him.

"Who would help us?" He demanded. "There's nothing left."

"Maybe there's something, Owain. We just don't know it yet." I snapped.

He looked away angrily.

"Look, as far as I know...there was someone that helped our parents. Soren. He had a sister, and she should be at whatever's left of Southtown." I told him.

He shrugged. "What if...what if she doesn't help us?"

"She will. I know that."

For a minute, he stared at the ground, then he shrugged and stood up. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go."

"I thought your legs were tired." I teased.

"Hey, my legs don't say no to saving the world." He scoffed and walked on ahead.

I shook my head. This guy...he's quick to recover.

Or so he says.

After a couple days of walking (if you could say days. The only thing in the sky's are black, immobile clouds), we made it to the town outskirts.

The place looked awful. It looked as if the risen came in as a massive wave, destroying anything in its path.

"Lots of Risen." Owain said. "Should we take them out?"

I shook my head. "No. Too risky. We'll sneak past them."

He shrugged. "You're the boss." He whispered as we started sneaking past them.

While we crept along, I noticed a house with one of the doors opened. It looked like those monsters won't be hitting that place again.

I motioned for Owain to follow, and we dashed towards the house as fast as we could.

"Not a bad place." He said as I tried to quietly close the door.

"Should keep us safe from the risen...or the cold for a while." I agreed. "Pick a spot and it's yours."

We walked through the house, looking to see if it was secure enough to stay.

I went towards the upstairs, towards the bedrooms. That was where I saw a faint light in one of them.

I guess someone already beat us here. I thought and drew my sword, in case it was Risen.

I peeked through the crack, but I couldn't really see anything. I quietly opened the door, and there laid a young girl, shivering in the covers of the bed.

"Owain, get up here!" I called down as quiet as I could as I rushed over the the girl's side.

Once I knelt down, I immediately saw the pointy ears.

She's a manakete. I thought and gently shook her. "Hey, wake up."

She snapped awake and started cowering once she saw me.

"Hey, no, no, no. It's okay. You're going to be okay." I assured her.

She stared at me with fear for a bit, not knowing what to do. "Why are you...here? Are you going to kill me?"

I shook my head. "No. We're not here to hurt you." I said. "I'm Lucina. What about you?"

She looked at me for a few seconds, trying to decide whether I was speaking the truth, then immediately burst into tears.

I immediately felt sorry for her. I looked around the room and saw a barely burnt picture of her with two other people.

One was a manakete, while the other was a normal human.

"Those must be your parents." I guessed and picked it up.

The girl looked over to me and nodded. "They're...they're dead."

Owain suddenly burst into the room. "What's going on?" He asked when he noticed the girl. "Who's this?"

I shrugged. "Not sure yet. She wouldn't tell me."

"Nah." She said.

"What do you mean, "nah"?" Owain asked.

She shook her head and rubbed her nose. "No, that's my name. It's Nah." She said. "My mom gave me that name."

"You're mom? Then where was your father?" I asked.

"He was already killed the day I was born. It was just me and her until yesterday." She explained. "She died protecting me as I ran over to this house."

"What was her name?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Nowi. Her name was Nowi."

Me and Owain exchanged glances. Nowi had a kid?

"Mom...when she heard that Soren was killed, it took her forever to recover from the shock. It was when my dad found her and helped her." She explained as I gave her a piece of bread. She only nibbled on it.

"Did she ever...mention any of them?" Owain asked.

She shook her head. "Not a whole lot. Soren was her older brother. Well, adoptive brother. She said that his mentor found her when she was little and took her in. She and Soren were close."

"What about your father?" I asked.

"He...she told me that he was the nicest person she's met. He helped her when she needed it, but then he went off to fight the war and...didn't return."

I looked down sadly. "I'm...I'm sorry. I lost my parents when I was only a baby. I know how you feel."

She nodded. "It was hard on her. But she managed to focus on raising me."

"How bad was it over here?" Owain asked.

"Awful. Once they hit, there was nothing left standing." She said. I could already see her eyes welling up with tears.

"Hey, it's okay." I tried to assure her, but I know I wouldn't be able to help. Not right now.

"If there were any survivors, where would they go?" Owain asked.

"Ylisse." Nah replied.

"It's still standing?"

She nodded. "Not for long though. Their defenses are getting weaker as much as I know."

I nodded. "Then we should head on over there and give them some assistance."

Owain and Nah agreed, and I stood up to pack anything we would need for the trip when I saw a masked man standing in the doorway.

I drew my sword and stood on the defensive. "Who are you?" I demanded.

The man just stared at me, then started moving his hand. I braced myself.

To my surprise, he just took the black eye mask off. "Call me Gerome. And I hear you've got a place to go."

"Took me a little while to find any more survivors. So far, you three are the only one I've found in weeks." He explained as we walked outside, where a dragon waited as it ripped apart some Risen.

"What made you look here?" Owain demanded.

"We got word that Southtown was hit, so I came alone." He replied as he struck one of the monsters with his axe. "Everyone else is trying to keep the defenses up while get the civilians to the castle."

"Then you'll need our help." I suggested.

He shrugged. "It's not up to me. It's up to Severa."

I looked at him. "Who?"

"Severa. She's Cordelia's daughter, and she's not very easy to befriend." He explained.

I shook my head. "I don't care. Whether she wants it or not, I'm going to help."

He stared at me. "Who are you to say that?"

"Why don't you take a closer look?" I challenged.

He stared at me for a second, then stepped back in shock. "You're...you're Lucina!" He said.

I nodded. "That's me."

He shook his head and shrugged. "Well, if you three can fight, then hop on." He said and climbed aboard his dragon. "And don't worry, Minerva can carry all four."

Nah shook her head. "You three can go on that dragon. I can manage."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled and reached in her pocket and pulled out a glowing stone, then transformed into a neon pink dragon.

"How's this work?" She asked with a high pitched voice.

I shrugged with a grin. "Stay close to us."

She nodded her dragon head and flew off with us following.

Looks like I'll get my chance to prove myself. I thought as we flew to my fathers home.

**well, sadly Lucina didn't find Nowi, but she did find Nowi's daughter. And then a random guy with a dragon shows up.**

**Now, let's see what happens next. Please like and review nicely plz. Thx.**


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys. Here's a new chapter for ya. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 3

"There it is. Home sweet home." Gerome muttered as we flew over the gate to Ylisstol.

As soon as I laid eyes on it...I wished that I'd come sooner.

It wasn't really a city anymore. Now it looks like...some risen were here too...before someone kicked them out.

"Quite a place." I said sadly.

Gerome shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. It's not on you, princess."

I glared at him. "Princess? I have a name, you know."

He shrugged. "Hey, it's better to hear it from me, and not Brady." He said.

I shook my head angrily. Not at Gerome, but at the situation we're in.

"Looks like the people lost hope." Owain said.

Gerome nodded. "Ever since Chrom died, everyone was affected. Then they heard that he had his daughter in hiding...that made it worse."

"What do you believe?" I demanded.

He shrugs. "I believe...that for whatever reason...that Chrom hid you so you could live to fight another day."

I stared at him for a second before we heard an explosion from below.

"They're attacking the wall." Gerome announced and handed me a spare mask from his pouch. "You might be able to prove yourself to Severa after all. But you're going to have to wear that mask over your eyes."

I held the mask in my hands, then put it on.

Gerome nodded. "That works. It suits you, princess."

I rolled my eyes. "Just be sure I'm not the only one fighting." I snapped and leapt off, landing on one of the walls.

Owain landed next to me. "Nah should be somewhere close."

I nodded, then glanced over to a group of survivors being chased down.

"See what you can do about those civilians." I commanded. "I'll help with the gate."

He nodded, then ran towards the group.

I drew my sword. Time to show these people who's returned. I thought and ran for the main gate.

Once I got there, there was already a group fighting some of the Risen in posters.

The leader must be the girl with the ponytails. I thought.

Once I was in range to get close, the girl tried to fend off one of them soldiers, but then got her sword knocked out of her hand.

I jumped right begin the walker and stabbed it through the chest.

"I think the women you want...is me!" I yelled and drove the sword upward, dissipating it.

The girl stared at me in surprise.

"We can't let these things win." I said and took the mask off. "Now grab your sword...and fight!"

She picked it up and pointed it at me. "Who the heck are you?"

I swatted away the blade. "Look, I understand you don't trust me...but people will die if we don't do something." I snapped and pointed towards the oncoming risen. "Our main focus are those monsters. So help me, I'll leave you behind."

Before she could react, I spun my sword and stabbed a risen right behind me.

"Clear?" I asked.

"Do you think I would take orders from you? Who do you think you are, anyway?" She demanded.

I glared at her. "Lucina."

She looked at me in surprise, but I didn't wait to explain. I immediately ran into the crowd, cutting down any Risen that got in my way.

I managed to get halfway through the crowd when i heard something fly past my ear and strike a risen in the face.

What the...? I thought and saw a white haired girl with a bow.

"You okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "Thanks."

She smiled weakly and nodded. Then immediately wheeled around and fired another arrow on a risen right behind her.

"Are you...Virion's daughter?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No...my dad's...Henry."

Henry? The former Plegian? "Then who's your mother?"

She was silent for a moment. "Tharja."

Tharja? That means...they must've joined when dad was killed.

"No time to talk!" An armored girl yelled. "Let's kill these freaks!"

I nodded and cut down a few more walkers. "What are you all trying to do?"

"We've got to close the gate." The armored girl said. "Those freaks bust it open, but it'll be able to hold if we shut it again."

"Then let's get to it." I said.

She nodded, and actually skewered four risen with her spear, giving me a chance to knock a few others back as they dissipated in black smoke.

"Gods, I hat it when they do that." She muttered. "Not only is it creepy, but it's got the stench of death."

"I know what you mean." I said.

She grinned. "You're not a bad fighter. Who taught you?"

"Frederick." I replied.

"Huh. The person that taught me how to fight was Kellam. Although it was kind of hard to do, since he was so quiet and all."

"Kellam taught you? Does that make him your father."

She shook her head. "No. My fathers Virion. He's actually the one that taught Noire over there to use her bow." She said, pointing to the girl with the bow and arrows, then spun her lance around and cut down to more Risen.

"Never knew it was already this bad." I muttered.

"It always is." She admitted, then pointed to the gate. "We're almost there."

There's got to be a faster way to get there. I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a loud screech be hind me. I wheeled around and saw Nah blowing away a few Risen archers.

"Nah!" I yelled.

She heard me, she immediately flew down and grabbed me and the armored girl and flew us towards the gate.

"Where'd you find the manakete?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." I replied. "For now, we just focus on the gate!"

She nodded and shoved her shoulder on one door, while I tried pushing on the other.

"Nah...try to...get the others." I managed to shout as I pushed.

I couldn't tell if she heard me or not, but when I took a glance over my shoulder, she was already gone.

Suddenly, the I felt something slam against the door. It was Owain and Nah (in her human form).

"Was wondering where you went." He said.

"Where's Gerome?" I asked.

"He's...on his way. Just...dealing with some wyvern riders." Owain replied.

I nodded. "Okay, then...push!" I yelled, and the four of us pushed the doors shut.

"Lock it!" I yelled.

I heard an arrow fly, and watched as if cut through rope up above the door, dropping a giant plank to hold the door.

"Not going to hold them for long, bit...it'll do." Owain guessed.

I nodded. "Nice work." Then I turned to Noire, Nah, and the armored girl. "All of you."

"You there!" A familiar voice yelled. "I've got something to say to you!"

"Oh...boy." Noire stammered. "You're in for it."

I was about to ask what she meant when Severa got in my face.

"Just because you're some big shot daughter of the exalt, doesn't mean you have the right to order my people around." She sneered.

"She made it where-" the armored girl tried to explain, but Severa glared at her.

"Shut it, Kjelle!" She snapped. "You've already caused enough trouble yourself."

She turned to me. "Who brought you here anyway?" She demanded.

"Gerome." I replied.

"Well, then I'll have to tell him to send you, your cousin, and this brat manakete back where he found you. We don't need you here. We don't want you-"

I angrily drew my sword and pointed it at her throat.

"Look, I don't know if you've noticed, but I just save your dang life. At least what you could do is understand that we can help you. No ones going back." I told her.

"We don't need you...exalt." She spat.

"What do you have against me?" I demanded.

"Hmm...let's see. Your dad's a fraud, and you've been hiding away from all this time when we needed you the most."

I pulled my sword away. "My father was no fraud. He was a great man. And I'm staying to help. Whether you like it or not." I said.

She glared at me, then threw her arms in the air in annoyance. "Fine. But you'd better not take control of my people again. You're not in command."

"Not yet." I shot back.

She shook her head angrily and stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Owain asked.

"Don't take it to heart." Kjelle said. "She's a tough one to get close to."

"Why did she hate my father?" I wondered.

"Well...let's just say that her mother, Cordelia, had a huge crush on Chrom, but then when he married your mom, she actually got over it, completely understanding why, since he was already going through so much pain with the death of some new recruit."

"Soren." I said.

Kjelle nodded. "Right. So instead, Cordelia married Stahl. But Severa knew that Cordelia cared a lot about Chrom, so she got mad, believing that she was just some runt. Later on, she gets the news that Cordelia was killed, and she felt worse ever since."

"Full of regret." Noire agreed.

"You two knew her before this?" Owain asked.

"No, but her best friend Inigo did." Kjelle answered. "They both came here, took back the city, then found all the rest of us."

"You're actually the first survivors we found in a month." Noire said. "The recent one was Cynthia."

I nodded. "I understand."

Noire shook her head angrily and fired her arrow on the wall. "I just wish that Severa would just let me go out there and find my father."

"Your father?" Nah asked.

Kjelle nodded. "Tharja was killed recently, and Henry went missing. So...she been desperately asking Severa if she could go form a search party, but she refused."

"That's kinda sick." Owain muttered.

"Of course it is." Noire snapped.

"Look, we shouldn't discuss this now." Gerome said, walking up beside us. "We should head on up to the castle and tend to the wounded."

I nodded. "Lead the way, wyvern-man."

He glared at me. "So now you're giving me a nickname?"

"Just to get back at you."

He laughed and shook his head. "Come on."

We all laughed as we walked up towards the castle.

Hopefully, I'm not forbidden to enter by Severa. I thought.

**aw man. At least we know where her mask came from. **

**Man, severa's a pain. I had to make her like that. But...if you didn't enjoy, let me know and I'll make a change it two. **


	5. Chapter 4

**hey guys. Ace here with a new chapter for ya. Hope u like it. **

Chapter 4

Once we walked into the main gate to the castle, I was horrified.

There were people laid everywhere. Most were wounded soldiers, others were women and children. Hiding in fear as we walked across the great hall.

"How bad is it, Brady?" Kjelle asked.

A young man kneeling beside a young soldier shook his head. "Shoot, I don't know. We're constantly getting our butts whooped and I'm having to deal with people that are either doomed to die, or are just being plain wimps." He muttered.

"Just tell us what's going on!" Severa ordered.

He shrugged. "Sure thing, Ponytails. We lost two soldiers, a family died to illness, heck...what else is new. We're slowly dying off!" He yelled.

Severa shook her head. "It's your job to make sure they don't, Brady. And don't call me Ponytails."

He shrugged again. "Better than calling you boss."

"How severe are the wounds?" Owain asked.

"Not too severe, but...wait a minute, who're you?" Brady looked at him in confusion.

"Owain. I can heal too. My mother taught me." He explained.

"How'd you know I was a-" Brady stopped himself and glanced at his staff. "Dang it."

"Look, I can help. You want it or not?" Owain demanded.

The scarred kid shrugged. "Be my guest. Just don't do anything rash."

Owain shook his head and placed the palm on a wounded soldiers side, immediately making him better.

Owain stared at him in awe. "Well, I'll be. You sure know how to-"

Suddenly, Owain's arm started twisting around and act up.

"Aw man! Wrong arm!" He yelled as he was thrown halfway across the room by his own limb.

I couldn't help but laugh. That's Owain for you. If he ever healed you with his left arm, it immediately started acting up on its own.

"Uh...does he need something?" Brady asked.

Severa just waved her hand. "Let him be. If he does injure himself, take care of it."

As usual, Brady shrugged and laughed as Owain was catapulted into a group of soldiers.

Severa just shook her head and pointed to me and Nah. "Do whatever you want, just stay out of people's way and we're good. But try to do something useful if you want to earn your keep."

I nodded. "Alright."

She scoffed and shook her head. "I'll check the perimeter." She said and left, with me staring at her in anger.

"What's her deal?" Nah asked.

"I told you, don't take it to heart." Kjelle said. "She'll warm up to you guys."

"Hopefully before this entire place becomes part of this freaks territories again." Brady muttered.

"So...you're Brady?" I asked.

"No, I'm Emmeryn. Of course I'm Brady, idiot." He snapped.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nah yelled.

"Or what, Elf? You got another one of those stones to blow me up with?" He challenged. "You don't seem too tough."

Nah was about to charge toward him, but I put my arm in front of her and shook my head.

"It's not worth it." I told her.

She stared at Brady, then nodded and walked away as I turned to the cleric.

"You know, for a healer, you've got quite an attitude." I said.

"Your point?" He asked.

"Well, maybe you should start caring a bit more." I suggested.

He stood up angrily. "You think of me as selfish, girl? You haven't been here long enough to see how bad it's been here. I've had to do things I hated before making it here, so don't you be calling me selfish." He yelled.

"Look, enough!" A young man said and came between us. "What's going on?"

Brady shoved him away. "Stay out of this, Lover boy." He said and pointed his finger at me. "You have no idea what I've lost, Princess." He yelled and stormed off.

"Don't mind him. He'll cool down in a second. He's always like that." The young man said as I helped him up. "I'm Inigo."

"Lucina." I replied.

"You're the one Severa's not so happy about, huh?" He guessed. "Well, you got nothing to worry about. We're all just...at a loss right now."

"I understand." I said. "Who'd you lose? Parents?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My folks. Olivia and Gregor."

I hung my head. "I'm sorry."

He waved his hand. "It's nothing. I miss them, yeah. But it's...now that I know that I'm not the only one...what the heck, right?"

I nodded. "True."

"So...who'd you lose?" He asked.

"Well...my parents, like you. But...I lost my aunt and uncle just recently."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Well, at least I know I'm not alone." I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, I hear you."

I looked at him. "So you and Severa...you came here together?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Her parents took me in when my parents were killed.

Fifteen years later, they were both killed in a battle. It...it hit her hard."

"I can understand that." I said.

He shrugged. "Well...she really regretted everything she said the day before they were killed."

"Oh...about Cordelia caring more about Dad than her?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. The next day, she gets the message that her mother was killed." Then he looked at me with confusion. "Wait, your dad's Chrom?"

I nodded. "Yeah. The exalts my father."

"Well, that explains the sword." He muttered.

I laughed. "So...what's the plan?"

"Severa just wants to make sure that we keep these people alive. Once that's done, we figure out a way to end this nightmare."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that might not happen." A voice said behind us.

We wheeled around and saw a young man with glasses.

"What do you mean, Laurent?" Inigo asked.

Laurent walked over with a book on a certain page. "I've been looking over what Severa told me to, and I found that the only way to stop Grima is by having the Fire emblem."

"Of course. But...can't we get it back?" Inigo questioned.

Laurent shook his head. "Actually, we can't anymore. The fire emblem was destroyed. I'm not really sure how, but it must've been the same time when Grima rose from his slumber."

"The same day my parents were killed." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked.

"This is Lucina. Chrom's her father." Inigo explained.

Laurent raised his eyebrows. "I see. Anyway, since we can't have the emblem, there's no way we can awaken Naga."

"Dang it. So...we're doomed." Inigo muttered.

"Actually, there is an alternate-"

Suddenly, we heard a noise coming from the front gate. We looked over the city from the balcony and saw a massive horde of Risen on the other side.

"There's no way they can break that door down, right?" I asked nervously.

"With a massive horde like that...we'd be lucky." Laurent said.

That was when we heard the noise again. Except...it wasn't from the door.

It was from the wall.

"Their trying to break it." Inigo said and ran in. "Cynthia! Gerome!"

"Who's Cynthia?" I asked.

"She's the daughter to Vaike and Sumia." Laurent explained when the risen banged on the wall again.

"I'm not so sure we'll be able to win this." He said and ran in. "I'm sure that Severa would want to meet us in the old council room."

"Should I come?" I asked.

He shrugged. "If you feel like earning your keep, then come on."

After glancing back at the wall, I quickly ran after Laurent.

Looks like we're in trouble. I thought.

"Alright then, here's the plan." Severa announced as me and Laurent walked in.

She glared at me for a second, then shook it off. "We need to get as many survivors to the underground as we can. But for now, we need them in the castle while we try to fight them off."

"You sure it's going to be enough?" I asked. "That's a massive horde."

"You got any ideas, then?" She questioned. "Nows the time to hear it."

I thought about that. "We should have anyone that's good with a dragon or a pegasus fly down to the city and inform them. The rest of us should stay up here with the majority of able soldiers to fight."

"That could work." Gerome admitted. "It'll make it faster for everyone."

Severa nodded. "True...what else you got?"

I recalled the city in my mind, then snapped my fingers. "Do we have explosives of any kind?"

"The whole armory is full of them. Able to fill up the entire city." Kjelle said.

"Then that's what we'll do. While the pegasus and dragon flyers inform the civilians, the other remaining soldiers can roll those barrels down and place them all over the city." I explained and pointed to Noire. "You're good with that bow...so do you think you can light one of the barrels up from here?"

She nodded. "Sure."

I nodded back and turned to Severa, which to my surprise...was grinning.

"Who knew that you thought just like your mother?" She asked rhetorically. "Then let's see if this plan works people."

As everyone left, Severa came up to me and nodded with approval. "Sounds like a good plan. You sure it'll work?"

I shrugged. "I don't put my hopes up too high."

She laughed. "You and I might actually start to get along then, Princess." She said and ran to join the others.

"Seriously, you too?" I asked and followed.

**well, now we got to see some familiar faces. Severa might be thinking twice of what she said...and what is up with Owain's arm? Seriously. **

**But yeah, hope u like it. Don't forget to review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**hey guys. It's Ace 5niper 117 with a brand new chapter for ya. Hope u like it. **

Chapter 5

"Come on, people! Move!" Severa commanded as soldiers rolled the barrels down the hills when we heard another noise from the wall.

"How thick is that wall?" I asked.

"Pretty thick. Why? Hoping for it to collapse?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No...it's just...I've never seen a wall last this long."

She shrugged. "Well, Laurent did out a spell on it to make sure it didn't break...but who knows? There have been some risen that are pretty powerful spell casters."

Great. I thought as some civilians started brushing past us.

"Hope this plan of yours works." Severa said.

"Me too." I replied when I noticed a faint light coming from the wall itself.

"What?" Severa demanded.

"I see something." I said.

Before she could ask, the light brightened up, and the wall completely exploded.

"Aw crud!" Severa muttered. "Everyone, back to the castle, NOW!" She commanded and we both started running up to the castle with the soldiers following us.

As we ran, I glanced over my shoulder just to see all the risen charge through the debris.

"Now, Noire!" I yelled.

On the balcony, Noire gave a short nod and freed her fire arrow along with the other archers.

"Keep going!" Severa yelled when she suddenly got shot in the shoulder, and got hit in the leg by risen arrows.

"Severa!" I yelled.

She waved me off. "Just keep going! I'll be alright."

Instead of running, I quickly wrapped her arm behind my neck as Noire shot down the risen archers.

"I've had to leave someone behind before. There's no way I'm doing that again." I told Severa and started running.

Just as we were at the main castle entrance, I quickly glanced back just in time to see the whole city explode.

"Well, it worked." Severa muttered.

I glanced down the hill. "Not completely." I replied and pointed to a group of risen heading our way.

"Aw man..." Severa grumbled.

"We can take them." I assured her and walked back inside.

"Brady! Get over here!" I yelled.

The scarred faced cleric ran up and almost stepped back in surprise.

"What happened to her?" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Just get her patched up!" I commanded.

"Why should I take orders from you?" He asked.

"Because she's in charge now." Severa answered.

We both looked at her in surprise.

"Lucina...you're the leader now. I'll be sure that everyone's informed of that." She said.

I nodded. "Alright. You rest easy."

She scoffed as Brady wrapped her other arm behind his neck. "Believe me, I haven't been able to these days."

I smiled when something banged against the doors behind me.

"They're here!" A soldier announced. "What should we do?"

It took me a second to realize that he was now asking me.

I'm in charge now. I thought and drew my sword. "We stand and fight." I said.

The guard nodded and readied his weapon.

I braced myself just as Owain stood beside me with his sword drawn.

"Lead the way, cuz. We're right behind you."

We? I wondered. Then looked around and saw the others standing beside me with their weapons ready (with the exception of Nah and Yarne, the taguel son of Panne, and for the fact that Severa's wounded).

Looks like I've got a team. I thought and smiled.

"Alright Shepherds, let's stop these things! Let's show Grima who's returned!"

We all cheered right when those monsters broke down the doors, charging in with their weapons raised.

"Defend the civilians!" I commanded and cut down one of the undead soldiers.

"Easier said then done!" Gerome retorted as he drove his axe through a few of them.

"Just do what you can." I shot back and kicked one of the Risen soldiers back, giving me a chance to stab multiple undead through the chest, killing them instantly.

"Nice one!" Inigo said. "Now check this out."

He summersaulted, then spun around with his sword slicing through multiple Risen, immediately dissipating them.

I shook my head and laughed while I fought off a few more.

Show off. I thought and back flipped, stabbing an undead straight downward.

"These things just don't give up!" Nah said and blasted away a few risen with her dragon form.

"Yeah, they never do." Kjelle shot back while she turned some risen into an undead cocktail with her lance.

"Nice one!" Inigo said as he cut down a few more.

Suddenly, we felt a tremor right from under our feet.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it sure confused the Risen." Kjelle said.

I wasn't sure. The risen are too dead enough to be confused.

I looked through one of the windows and saw something move. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was huge.

"Everyone, hit the deck!" I yelled and jumped to the ground as a giant black tail burst through the wall, flew to the other side of the castle, and knocked the entire top off the castle as if it was a dollhouse.

We glanced around and saw all the Risen soldiers were dissipated, and there were bodies of our own soldiers all over the place.

"It's...G-Grima!" Noire yelled pointing upwards.

We all looked up and saw the monstrous four winged fell dragon staring at us.

He then whacked one of the walls down, separating me from the others.

I braced myself, but I...I was too full of fear. This was the very thing that had killed my parents, destroyed our world. I was standing face to face with the fell dragon himself.

Suddenly, my head started ringing. I grasped it, as if it was to explode.

"You think you can defeat me, human? I am the end!" He yelled through telepathy.

I let go of my head and grabbed my sword off the ground, fearfully raising it.

"Your mother and father are dead! And soon...you shall join them!" He yelled and lunged towards me.

I pointed my sword at him as he came towards me, but then I was swept off my feet by a pegasus just in time before he could take a bite off the platform I was standing on.

I looked to see who was riding and saw Cynthia.

"Need a lift?" She asked.

I couldn't speak, but I nodded.

She beamed, then sadly looked down towards what was left of Ylisstol's castle as the fell dragon began ripping it apart, looking for survivors.

"We've got to help them." I managed to say.

I saw a tear go down Cynthia's cheek as she shook her head. "We...we can't."

I stared at her. "We can't just leave them to die. Those are our people down there!" I yelled.

"It's over!" She snapped, crying. "Don't you see? There's...there's nothing we can do to save them."

I looked at her in shock. She's given up? After having to survive just to find the new shepherds, then want to stop Grima's pet walkers from getting to the people, she's giving up?

"Cynthia..." I said and looked back at the castle as Grima completely ripped it apart, then breathed fire into the large crater where all...all the civilians were hidden.

I could already hear the screams. This people...men, women, children...were dying. Because we failed.

I'm sorry. I thought as Cynthia flew us away from the burning ruins of our once glorious home.

Once we were as far away from Ylisse as possible, we settled down near a cave.

Gerome's dragon, Minerva, was moaning as we approached her.

"Looks like the others got here." Cynthia said bitterly and walked in.

I could already hear people talking angrily as I followed Cynthia into the cave.

"I...I can't believe it!" I heard Brady yell in anger. "All that for nothin?!"

"Those people...we left them to die?" Nah asked.

"No! Don't say that!" Severa said. "We didn't leave them...we didn't."

Once me and Cynthia walked into a large room (well, it seemed like one, despite the fact that it's just a cave...with lots if food to help us survive for a week?)

"Oh, look who it is." Brady grumbled. "It's our beloved exalts daughter."

"Brady, enough. She did what she could." Inigo snapped.

"Did what she could? Heh, yeah right. All she did was freeze up when that dragon took the roof off." He shot back.

"Brady, shut it!" Severa yelled and put the end of her sword at his neck.

"Severa!" Inigo snapped. "Drop it!"

Severa stepped away from Brady and threw the sword down.

"Wimp." Brady said.

She was about to reply, but I quickly drew my sword and put it between them.

"Enough, both of you!" I said. "This isn't going to help get back at Grima."

"Get back at him? Are you crazy?" Brady asked. "You saw the size of that thing. There's no way we can kill him."

"Maybe there is, but not right now." Laurent said thoughtfully while reading a barely scorched book in the corner of the room.

"Come again?" Kjelle asked.

Laurent stood up and tossed the book on the table in the middle of the room.

"There may be a way to stop Grima, but in order to do so, we need to travel back in time." He explained as he turned to one of the pages and pointed to an ancient picture of a giant white eye beside someone.

"Wait, isn't that..." Kjelle started asking, but Larent cut her off.

"It's Tiki." He said. "And she's still alive."

"How is that possible?" I asked. "She fought alongside my ancestor almost...three thousand years ago."

"That's the thing." Laurent said. "Tiki's a manakete. Like Nah. So she's basically immortal."

"She can still die though, Laurent. Get to the point." Severa said.

"Right. So anyway, Tiki is actually the voice of the divine dragon herself."

"Wait...divine dragon?" Owain asked. "You mean...Naga?"

"No, he means Grima. Of course Naga!" Brady snapped.

"So...if Tiki's the voice of the divine dragon...how does that benefit us by time traveling?" Severa asked. "Where would we end up?"

"I think the correct term is when will we end up?" Laurent said. "And I think, with the right amount of energy of course, we should be able to travel back to when this all started."

"Wait, when Chrom was killed?" Inigo asked.

I shook my head. "No. Before that." I said and looked at Nah. "Back to when Soren was first recruited."

They all looked at me in confusion.

"Don't you see? This whole war started right after Soren was murdered by Gangrel." I explained. "If we can travel back to where he was recruited by my father, we can stop this, save him, and we're all good."

Severa nodded. "That's actually not a bad plan." She admitted. "I'm in."

"Me too." Inigo said.

"Count me in too, cuz." Owain exclaimed.

"I'll do whatever I can." Nah said.

I looked at her and realized something: if we change Soren's fate, Nah...she wouldn't exist.

The others already agreed to it. (Besides Brady, who's still being a sourpuss.)

"So where do we find Tiki?" Severa asked.

Laurent looked through the pages of the book. "There's two places. One in a giant tree in the middle of Valm, but that's kinda out of the question since we have no ships to travel across land, so there's this one temple dedicated to Naga that's nearby."

"Great. Then let's go." Nah said.

"Wait, if that temple is nearby...wouldn't Grima have that place destroyed by now?" Owain asked.

"It's worth a look." Kjelle said and readied her lance.

"Then let's go." Severa said. "No point in sitting around while there could be chance to save to world."

"So...who's leading us?" Noire asked.

Severa nodded towards me. "Lucina's leading."

"Me? No. No, no, no. I can't. Look at what I caused back there." I shot back.

"That wasn't on you." Inigo said. "We knew that Grima would attack us eventually. We just...we didn't think that he would come so soon."

"If there's anyone worthy to lead us cuz, it's you." Owain assured me.

"Lead the way, Lucy." Nah said.

I smiled at her, but I couldn't help but feel sad. Something might happen, and she may cease to exist.

I shook away the thought and grabbed the hilt of my sword. "Let's go then." I said.

They nodded in agreement, and we all headed out of the cave.

If this is our one shot to saving our home, then so be it. I thought.

**aw man. That was rough...having to leave those people behind like that? That would haunt me forever. But if this plan works, they'll be avenged. **

**And Nah? Oh boy. Lucina's going to have to say something. Or nothing. We'll see. **

**Anyway, hope u like it. Just note, there won't really be a lot of chapters. I would say...maybe eight or nine. Not sure. Not much is really known how Lucina got to Tiki and all in the game, so...yeah. See ya. **


	7. Chapter 6

**hey, what's up guys? Here's a brand new chapter for ya. Just note...this one actually turned out a little bit shorter, but I hope it turns out good.**

Chapter 6

["So...you had no choice but to leave them?" Ash asked.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah...it...it hit me hard, buddy."

Soren put his hand on my shoulder. "If you want to stop, we won't blame you." He assured me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Soren. But I can keep going." I said and tried to recall what happened. "So...where was I again?" I asked.

"You were heading out towards the temple of Nara." Ash said.

"Naga." Me and Soren corrected.

"Right. My bad." He laughed.

I smiled. "Well, we left the cave, then...we just...walked."]

"Okay, how far did you say this temple was again?" Owain asked, trying to block the rain from hitting his face.

"Not too far." Laurent replied. "Just gotta cross that bluff and we'll be there."

"I've gotta question: where the heck did this blasted rain come from?" Brady demanded.

"It's weather, Brady. Ever heard of it?" Severa asked bitterly. Clearly she wasn't having as much fun as we are.

"We've got to get out of this rain." Inigo said.

"We would if there was a house that was still in one piece." Severa said. Sadly, they've all been-"

She smacked right into something, knocking her back.

"What the heck?" She asked.

We looked at her in confusion and felt for whatever it was that she ran into.

"You sure that wasn't a tree?" Owain asked.

Severa looked at him. "It didn't feel like one. Felt like a house."

She was right. Once I hit the invisible object, I could tell it wasn't a tree.

Suddenly, the air began to ripple in front of us. I quickly drew my sword and braced myself as the mysterious object started appearing in plain sight.

It was a house. And there was already a light inside.

"Looks like we got what you wanted, Inigo." I said.

Then the door opened, and a man with death white hair and a crossbow stood at the entrance, aiming it at us.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He demanded.

We al stood in the defensive. Everyone, except Noire.

"Dad?" She asked.

He looked at her in surprise. "Noire? What are you..."

Suddenly, we heard noises behind us. It was the risen.

"You should all come inside." He said, motioning for us to hurry.

We all stumbled inside the house, and Henry immediately closed the door.

"I thought I told you to stay at the castle." He snapped at Severa as he grabbed towels. "Coming out here is dangerous."

"Dad...the castle's gone." Noire said.

He looked at her in shock. "What? You mean..."

She nodded. "Grima came and destroyed the whole place. We were the only survivors." She said sadly.

Henry stared at the ground. "Than it's worse than I feared. Grima's becoming more powerful."

While I dried myself, I looked over to Henry and noticed something odd. His eyes had no emotion at all.

"Besides...I'm no longer in charge of this crew." Severa said.

"About time." Henry scoffed. "You don't seem like a leader."

"Dad...she was wounded in battle, and she gave the leadership role to Lucina." Noire said.

"Lucina?" He asked and turned to me. "You're...you're alive?"

I shrugged. "I'm standing right here, aren't I?" I asked.

"I wouldn't start talking to me like that. Not after what you did." He snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Owain asked. "She's never done anything wrong."

"She went missing when we needed the exalt the most!" He yelled.

"Look, that was something my father wanted." I said. "What good am I as a baby during all this?"

"Your father? Don't even get me started with him! After his death, all of this happens!" He yelled.

"Chrom was a good man, Henry!" Severa snapped. "Look, I was on the same page as you, but after she risked her life to save me...I understand why he did it."

"Then you're as bad as he was." Henry said.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and stabbed the ground with my sword, startling everyone.

(Believe me, after that...I seriously tried to keep my cool. It got better after I met Soren.)

"Look. I get it. You hate me and my father. But you know what? I don't care." I said.

I cut Henry off before he could respond. "We have a plan. A way to change the fate of the world." I explained. "Laurent found something in one of his books." I said and nodded to him. He pulled the book out from his bag (which I was surprised to see that wasn't wet.), opened to the page, and tossed it onto the table.

Henry looked over the pages, trying to get what we were planning.

"So...you want to time travel?" He asked.

I nodded. "It's the only way to save everyone."

He sighed and shook his head. "This is the dumbest idea I've ever heard of."

We stared at him in disbelief.

He just shrugged. "Tiki? The manakete woman that helped Marth? She's dead. She has been for thousands of years."

"That's where you're wrong." Laurent said. "In fact, Chrom recruited her just before he was killed."

"Well, if he did...he would have told us beforehand." He snapped. "Then we would've been able to time travel before this war started!"

He then pointed towards me. "And how do you know you won't disappear? If you change the flow of time, you won't exist anymore."

"That may be true." I said sternly. "But it's a risk we're all willing to take."

He stared at me, then shook his head. "I must be raving mad to want to come, but I'll do it. For Tharja."

As Laurent put the book back in his bag, I patted Henry on the shoulder. "If we succeed...you'll be with her again. Alive and well."

He nodded. "You're a lot like your father, and that can get you killed."

"I'll think of a way to hide my identity. Only for a short time." I told him.

He sighed and shook his head. "And they said that the shepherds were gone...when it really wasn't." He said and glanced out the window. "It's still raining. We'll have to leave in the morning."

We nodded. "Thank you." I told him.

"Don't thank me yet. We haven't even started." He said and walked over to the kettle over the fire. "Hope you guys like soup. That's all I got."

Later that night, most of us were given a bed while others had to sleep on the floor. Noire had it easy, since Henry's her father and all.

I got the floor. (I didn't care. I'm used to it.)

I could say that we all had a good sleep, but not everyone did. Nah was the only one that couldn't sleep.

She was standing by one of the windows when I found her.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"About what?" I replied.

"About...returning to the past. Undoing everything." She said.

I knew where this was going. "You're scared that you'll disappear, aren't you?" I asked.

To my surprise, she shook her head. "No...I'm not afraid."

I looked at her. "You're not?"

She shook her head again. "I...I just want to do what is right." She told me. "For mom."

I smiled and nodded. "I understand, but...we might not disappear. We don't know for certain, but that's what I believe." I told her.

She smiled. "I know...but I want you to promise me something."

"Name it." I said.

She sighed. "If...if I don't end up making it-"

I cut her off. "Please don't say that...please Nah. I've...I've lost too many people, and I don't want to think about that."

"Just hear me out." She scoffed. "Look, if I don't make it to the past with you...I want you to do what ever you can to protect Soren and mom."

I looked at her in surprise. "Why are you asking me to do this?"

"Because...I would do the same thing for Chrom...if things don't go as planned." She said.

I looked at her, then knelt down to meet her eyes. "I'll do what ever I can. I promise."

She smiled and tackled me in a hug.

"Your a good friend, Lucy."

I gave a silent chuckle, but my heart wasn't in it. I...I don't know how to put it, but I think that in some way...I might end up failing.

"Alright. We should get moving." Henry said as he packed some spell books in his bag. "There's probably going to be Risen when we walk outside, so stay on your guard."

He grabbed a steel sword and his crossbow and quickly opened the door, already firing a bolt on a nearby risen.

"Go!" He said, and we started running towards the bluff, where our temple awaits.

**so...Henry's alive, but he's no longer that jokester that he was before the war. I don't know about you...but I think that something's up.**

**That promise that Lucina made to Nah...she felt that she broke that promise twice. I'm sure you can guess at what point in the awakening story that she almost failed.**

**Anyway, hope u enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**hey, what's up everybody? Here's a brand new chapter for ya. **

**Now, this one was actually one of the toughest chapters to work on, but I tried, and that's what counts. So enjoy. **

Chapter 7

After a few days of traveling, we eventually made it to the temple.

Or at least...outside of it.

"Whole place is swarming with Risen." Inigo acknowledged.

I nodded. "Let's just clear them out. Then we'll see if our friend is alive and eager to help."

Henry nodded. "Then let's hurry." He replied and fired a bolt on one of the Risen soldiers.

That works. I thought and drew my sword, following the others as we all cut down a few more Risen on the way.

"Get to the temple!" I commanded and cut down a few more when heard something get pierced right behind me. I wheeled around and saw a bolt stuck in a risen soldiers head.

"You're going to have to do more than that sword just to get through." Henry said behind me and blasted a few more down with a fire tome.

"Got any ideas?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "Just use any kind of weapon these things drop. They're still useful." He said.

"Not what I had in mind." I retorted.

He shrugged. "Alright. It's your funeral." He said and zapped a few Risen.

Some of them looked odd though. Their eyes weren't exactly glowing, they're skin was actually scanned and nasty, and they weren't using any kind of weapon at all. They're just...zombies.

"They're not Risen...they're something else!" Severa yelled as she cut one down, only to realize that it was still alive.

"How do we kill them? They don't dissipate!" Inigo wondered.

I found one of them coming at me, attempting to...bite my arm.

I moved out of the way and stabbed him, but he kept coming, pushing me straight into the doors to the temple.

I pushed him away and sliced his head, which actually did the trick.

"Go for the head!" I yelled. "That's what kills them."

Everyone nodded and started attacking the heads to these things.

Once every risen and zombie was cut down, we examined the ones that didn't dissipate.

"There's something off about them." Noire said. "Look at them. It doesn't even have those freaky masks."

"Not to mention the clothing." Inigo agreed. "Look, these clothes can't be Valmese, nor Ylissean."

"Could they be from another world?" Nah wondered.

"Who brings the undead from another world?" Severa asked. "And plus, there isn't any other world out there except ours."

(After discovering Pokéarth, I wanted to reply to that comment Severa made.)

"Let's not worry about it now." Henry said and nodded towards the temple. "Hopefully they didn't reach Tiki before we did."

I nodded.

As we walked over to the temple doors, I couldn't but think that I was being watched. I wheeled around and saw someone lurking in the shadows.

I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not, but I could've sworn he was wearing an eyepatch.

"Hey, Lucina. You coming?" Brady asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming." I said and quickly glanced back, only to find him gone.

"Who was that guy?" I wondered and ran up to follow the others.

"Tiki, are you in there?" Henry yelled through the door. "It's me, Henry."

"He seriously thinks this'll work." Severa laughed, only to get smacked in the back of her head.

"Quiet." He hissed and peered into a small hole on the door.

"You see anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Luckily there are no bodies, so no ones been here before us."

I nodded and noticed something off on the door. There was a bigger sized hole that looks like it was blown off by some small object.

"I noticed that too." He said. "Left some scorch mark as well."

"Did someone use some kind of magic?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not sure."

Suddenly, we heard a noise from the other side of the door.

"Someone's in there after all." Henry said and drew Severa's sword.

"Listen, we mean you no harm." He said through the peephole as he slid the blade through the crack between the doors, removing the lock.

He motioned for us to be ready as he threw the sword back towards Severa.

She caught it and braced herself while the rest of us drew our weapons.

"Just in case." He said and kicked the door aside. We all ran in...just to find it empty.

"There's no one here." Severa scoffed. "You just overreacted."

"Hey! I don't want to hear another smart mouthed comment from you again. You hear me?" He demanded.

She threw her arms in the air. "Hey, I just wish you would lighten up for once. You were known as the best comedian, now look at you."

"That was before all heck broke loose!" He shot back.

"Guys, enough!" I yelled.

"It would be good if you would stop yelling." A voice said behind me. "Gives me a bloody headache."

I wheeled around, and there stood the manakete herself.

"Tiki." Henry sighed. "It's been a long time."

"Almost too long, Henry." She replied. "I...I am sorry about Tharja."

He looked down sadly. "It..there was nothing anyone could have done."

She nodded. "I understand." She said and turned to me. "I had a feeling you would come sooner."

"You...you know about me?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Naga, the divine dragon, told me that you would arrive."

This was confusing. "Why?"

"She saw your future. She knows what you will go through on your quest." She explained and reached for my forehead.

I inched away, but she held a hand up. "Please. You must know. Naga wants you to."

I stared at her, then let her press a finger to my head.

My vision immediately started to change. One minute, I saw myself fighting...my father. Then I saw a young man fighting alongside in countless battles.

I then saw myself sitting right beside the boy, he was battered and bruised. Probably from some battle.

Then it started getting crazier by the minute. There were visions of strange creatures, men in weird armor, small dragons, and the undead creatures we fought before. I couldn't handle it and pulled myself away.

"What...what did you just show me?" I asked, breathing hard

"Your future." She replied. "That is...if you succeed."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

She stared at me. "If you succeed on your quest to save your father...and the boy known as Soren, your journey won't be over then." She explained. "There is something...off about him."

"Of course. That arrogant boy had nothing better to do but to get himself killed." Henry snarled. "All he did was kill himself over his dead sister."

"You're wrong!" Nah yelled. "Gangrel killed him, and my mother wasn't dead."

"The young manakete speaks truly." Tiki agreed. "Soren was on a campaign to save his young manakete sister from the Plegian army, but ended up-"

"Poisoned." I said, finishing her sentence. "He got poisoned."

She nodded. "Yes."

"But what makes this guy so important?" Severa asked.

Tiki looked at her. "He plays the biggest role. One...that will do more than save our world alone. He was prophesied to be a hero known as the Arcean."

Arcean? What is that? I wondered.

"I understand your confusion, Lucina." Tiki assured me. "But right now we must focus on getting you to the past."

"How do we get there?" Laurent asked.

"There's a gate not too far from here." She explained. "Once there, we'll be able to send all of you to the past."

"I'm not going." Henry said.

"What? Father...why not?" Noire asked.

"It is too risky, child." Tiki explained. "If the future self of your father ended up meeting his younger self, then...things won't turn out well."

"What about us?" I asked.

"The rest of you should be fine, but I would advice you not to reveal yourselves immediately. You would have to go by a different name. Just to make sure your quest isn't jeopardized."

I nodded. "I...I understand."

"So...where do we go?" Nah asked.

Tiki walked over to the door and pointed to some pavilion. "The portal can only be activated over at that pavilion. Sadly, the risen have complete control over it."

"Not for long." I told her. "If that's our golden ticket to the past, then let's make sure that place is cleared out."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll grab the proper equipment, then we'll be on our way." Tiki said and ran towards the back of the temple.

"I hope this plan works." Severa said.

I nodded. "Me too, Severa."

She pulled a long dagger from its scabbard and fiddled with it. "You know, I guess I should just say this: when Laurent told us about this time traveling thing, I kinda got selfish for a bit there."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Well, when it said something about going to the past to help our parents, I just...you know."

"You made that your top priority?" I guessed.

She nodded. "Yeah. You know, just to see them again."

"I'm sure the others felt the same way." I assured her. "I'm not going to lie, I felt the same way for my parents. Especially my father."

"What about Soren?" She asked.

I looked at her. "What?"

She grinned. "You know...after it was revealed that you would save him, I figured something would happen between the two of you."

"Oh stop, Severa. I haven't even met the guy yet." I retorted.

She laughed and playfully punched my shoulder. "We'll see."

I smiled and shook my head. "Let's just focus on getting-"

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, and it only got worse.

"What the heck is going on?" Brady asked.

"Come see for yourselves." Henry said.

We ran outside to see what was going on, and we were horrified.

There was this small light absorbing most of the dark clouds, then released a powerful shockwave, sending us flying back into the temple.

"The heck was that?!" Brady demanded as I quickly got back on my feet and ran back to the door just in time to see a giant dragon fly out of a portal where the shockwave emitted.

"What...is...that?" Owain asked.

Before I could reply, the dragon let loose a deafening roar.

"That dragons not friendly. That's for sure." Nah said.

"We need to move. Now!" Tiki told us.

I nodded, and we started running towards the pavilion.

Please let us make it in time. I thought.

**wow! That was crazy. Who is that dragon? And who's the creepy guy lurking in the shadows, huh? Can anyone take a guess?**

**anyway, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. **


	9. Chapter 8

**hey...what's up guys? This is Ace, and let me just ran you...this is actually the saddest chapter I've written. So uh...be sure to have a nearby tissue or something. **

Chapter 8

"Come on!" I yelled as we ran.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder just to see that dark dragon start to fly towards us, when another portal opened and a giant red Dragon flew out.

"Not this time, Dark master!" He yelled and breathed fire from his mouth.

Dark...master? I wondered. What is going on?

"We're here!" Tiki said once we walked into the ruined pavilion. "You'll just need to buy me some time to open the portal."

"But you time from what? Brady demanded. "The dragons?"

"No. The undead, you idiot." Severa snapped, drawing her sword. "If those creeps get to her, we're all dead."

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry." Brady said.

"You just stay by her and make sure no one-" Henry tried to finish when he suddenly gasped in pain.

"Henry?" I asked.

He stared at me, then slumped down with two arrows in his back.

"NOOOOO!" Noire screamed and fired at the archer, killing it instantly.

"Father!" She yelled and ran by her fathers side.

"Brady, help him!" I commanded.

He nodded and ran beside the old wizard while me and Severa ran back to the entrance to stop the other undead from coming.

"Blast it. I never got along with Henry, but he's family too." Severa yelled in anger as she cut down a few Risen.

"Don't worry about it." I told her. "Brady's doing the best he can."

"But what if it's not enough?" She demanded.

I didn't dare think on that. I don't want to. "Just focus on the Risen!" I said and continued holding our ground as both Risen and biting zombie came running at us.

Just over the hill, I could see the red dragon getting beaten by the dark dragon.

"You cannot stop me no more, Ignitus!" The dark dragon yelled. "With the Arcean gone, your young purple dragon was no match for me!"

Soren? I wondered. Soren had something to do with this?

"Looks like we really needed this guy." Severa muttered as she struck down one of the walkers.

"I would believe so." I said. "Let's just stay focused on-"

Suddenly, I heard a loud cracking sound, and something hit my shoulder, releasing a searing hot pain and knocking me back.

"Lucina!" Severa yelled, but then then the noise came again and her arm spluttered with blood, knocking her into a wall, completely, knocking her out.

Severa. I thought as I held the wound on my shoulder.

I tried to pull her with my good arm when Brady came running up.

"I'll get her...watch out!" He yelled and jumped behind me, raising his staff to block a swords blade from hitting us.

"Out of my way, boy!" A voice sneered behind me.

I wheeled around just to see Brady get hit upside the head with the hilt of a killer sword, knocking him out.

I looked from Brady to the attacker, just to realize that he was the man with the eyepatch, watching us.

The man pulled out an L shaped object and pointed it towards Brady's head.

"No!" I yelled and kicked the sword out of his hands, causing the hilt to knock the object out of his hand, sending it towards the others.

"You little..." He snarled and grabbed me by the neck, knocking us both down towards the other shepherds.

I managed to break away and grab my sword, but he gave me a good punch in the face, dazing me.

My vision was a little blurry, but I thought I saw him go for his weapon, when an arrow hit him in the shoulder.

"That was for my father!" Noire yelled.

I quickly got up, shaking off the pain and tried to cut him down, but he moved out of the way, making that L shaped object give off another deafening noise, and my leg gave off that searing hot pain.

"You think you'll be able to stop this?" He laughed sinisterly. "Ho no, sweetheart. This is just the beginning." He said and aimed it at me.

"Lucy!" Nah yelled and threw a rock at him, hitting his head and dazing him.

"What the...?" He wondered, shaking off the pain and glared at her with rage.

Oh no. I thought.

Before I could react, the man aimed the object at Nah, making it give off another noise.

Nah backed away as fast as she could, but something hit her chest, soaking her skirt with blood.

"NOO!" I yelled and stabbed the man in the chest. He let out a few gasps and grunts of pain, then collapsed on the ground, dead.

It took me a minute to realize what I had done. Then my mind focused on Nah.

I dropped my sword and limped as fast as I could to her side, cradling her.

"Help!" I yelled to the others. "Help, she's hurt!"

Inigo ran and grabbed Brady's broken staff, throwing it to Owain.

He caught it and ran towards us, trying to use whatever magic was left to heal Nah's wound.

The only problem was...it wasn't working.

"It's not healing." Owain said and threw the staff away, placing his hand on the wound.

"Owain..." I said, worried over Nah's state.

He looked at me. "If this doesn't work...I'm afraid to say it, but I think it hit her heart."

I looked away as his hand began to glow. After a few seconds, the light faded.

Owain lifted his hand, and the wound was still there.

Owain was right. It hit her heart.

"No. No, no, no!" I cried desperately. "Nah, please..."

She winced in pain. "L-Lucy. You...you've got...to finish the mission." She gasped.

I shook my head. "No. Not...not without you, Nah. Please."

She smiled weakly and pulled her dragon stone from her pocket and placed it in my palm. "Keep...keep this for me." She winced. "You'll...do great things. You and...S-Soren."

"Don't talk." Owain said. "Save your strength, kid."

She shook her head. "There's...nothing you can do for me, Owain." She said.

Tiki stopped what she was doing and walked over to us. "We're losing her. I can sense it."

"Can't you do anything?" I demanded, feeling tears come down my face.

She shed a tear herself and shook her head. "I'm afraid...I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Nah told her. "It's not your fault."

She managed to turn her head towards me. "You...you're the best friend I ever had, Lucy. Be...be sure to...remember me."

I shook my head. "I...don't want to lose you too, Nah. I lost my parents, my uncle and aunt, Henry...please don't be another."

She smiled. "I'll still be with you. In that stone."

I quickly glanced at it.

"You'll be a hero, Lucy. I know you will..." She said.

I already saw the life leave from her body as she stared up in the air, the light drained from her eyes.

I shook my head desperately.

"No. No, Nah!" I yelled and rested my head on her chest, weeping over the loss of a friend.

"We should get that portal working." Inigo said as he shut her eyes. "This place will be overrun soon."

Tiki nodded and walked over to us. "There is a way... That you'll be able to remember her easily." She said.

I looked at her. "How?"

She smiled weakly and put her hand over Nah's mouth, speaking in some language I never heard of.

Suddenly, something lifted from Nah's mouth and into Tiki's hand. She whispered a few more words to the light and let it float up in the air.

We watched as the light flew upwards, through a hole in the clouds, and into the night sky.

At first there was nothing, but then an odd shape began to form. It was a dragon.

"Nah shall forever be watching over you every night...in the form of a dragon." Tiki said.

I nodded and looked at the body.

"We'll have to bury her, and Henry." I said.

Everyone nodded sadly.

I stood up with the body in my arms, while Kjelle and Gerome carried Henry's body towards the small field of grass while the others began to dig.

The process was slow, since we didn't have shovels, but we were able to make the holes deep enough.

Once the bodies were buried, me and Noire shoved a stone behind each one.

Henry's was "a fellow shepherd, and friend."

Nah's read "manakete, friend, and family to all."

After saying our goodbyes to our friends, everyone left the site...except me.

I was sitting beside Nah's grave, looking at the mask Gerome gave me.

If I'm their only hope...then I'll have to start as someone else for a while. I thought. For Nah.

**oh man...sniff...that was hard. Nah's gone, and Henry's dead. **

**To tell the truth, I'm awful with death scenes. I can never picture what the character will say as they die. Hard to put after having to go through two funerals myself. But when I did the death scene for Nah, I started hearing "Farewell to dobby" In my head. Sad song. **

**Anyway, hope you like it...and I think this story may be coming to an end soon. **


	10. Chapter 9

**hey, whats up guys? Since last chapter was sad and all, I'm giving you the chapter that led to it all. Here you go. **

**Note: this chapter and the epilogue are pretty short. Since it's the end and all, there wasn't much to put. I really hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 9

The next day, Severa walked over to me and knelt by my side.

"Lucina...I'm really sorry." She said. "She meant a lot to you. Didn't she?"

I nodded. "She was almost like a younger sister, Severa."

She nodded and glanced back towards the pavilion. "Tiki's almost done with the spell, but I think you should at least tell them the plan before time jumping."

I looked towards the others, who were waiting for a response.

I sighed and stood up. "Everyone..." I said, unsure if what to say. "This...the deaths of Henry and Nah are hard on us, but we can't dwell on that. It'll only slow us down."

They nodded in agreement.

"What I'm trying to say is, They...they died for us, For our quest, and or our parents. And I'm not going to let their sacrifice be in vain. Not now, not ever."

Everyone began to smile and drew their weapons.

"We will go to the past, save our parents, and find out what the heck is going on between those dragons, Soren, and anything else that comes our way!" I yelled and raised Falchion.

The blade began to glow, shining like a star as a beam of light came from the small hole of the blade and hit the talisman near Tiki.

Almost suddenly, there was a small light right in front of us, then a less powerful shock wave emitted say the portal opened like an eye.

"The portals open!" Tiki announced.

Well. Guess we got that to work. I thought.

I nodded and started walking towards it when Gerome put a hand on my shoulder.

"You may have to go as someone else." He said.

I smiled. "I know. And I've already come up with a name for myself."

Everyone looked at me, wondering what it was.

I took a deep breath and hid my long hair, making it appear shorter. Then I took the mask and put it on.

"You may call me...Marth." I said, making my voice sound deeper.

Gerome nodded, impressed with my new appearance.

I was just about to walk through the portal, when I was suddenly knocked back by a powerful gust of wind.

As we all tried to regain our footing, I noticed a bunch of Risen storm into the portal.

Oh no. I thought and went after them before anyone else could react.

Meanwhile...

Back in the past, Chrom, Lissa, and Soren were running from the burning forest after a massive earthquake.

They stopped to catch their breath, then Lissa pointed upwards towards the sky.

"Guys, what is that?" She asked.

The two men glanced up to where she was pointing, just to see a giant eye open in the night sky.

Before they could react, three Risen soldiers fell out of the eye and attacked them.

(Lucina)

I already heard the screams as I ran through the portal.

Hang on, I'm coming. I thought.

Once I reached the end of the portal, I jumped out and landed right beside my father, running towards the last Risen soldier and Lissa.

Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, I drew my sword and jumped in the way, blocking the axe with the flat end of the sword on the back of my neck.

I held the blade as long as I could before turning to my father. "Help!" I yelled.

He was hesitant for a moment, then nodded. "Right." He replied and ran towards the Risen with his sword ready.

The noise distracted the beast enough for me to strike at the same time as my father.

Once the monster dissipated, I noticed the three walking behind me, unsure if I was a friend...or foe.

"Quite an entrance." Father said, glaring at me with confusion. "What's your name?"

I turned to look at him, then sighed.

My quest has truly begun.

**all right then. Lucina (or Marth) is now in the past, fulfilling her quest. And that concludes the story. **

**I have the epilogue all done too, so that would make it three chapters in one day. Sweet. **


	11. Epilogue

**hey guys. Here's the epilogue. **

**Oh, and time for the disclaimer. I do not own anything of FE awakening, the Pokémon characters, or the song I just put on here. They're property of Nintendo. This is the only time I put Disclaimers on. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

Epilogue

"So. That's how it all started then." Soren said. "The adventures of Marth."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That's how it started." I told him and rubbed Nah's stone.

"She'll be remembered." He said, resting his hand on mine. "I'll make sure of that."

"Me too." Ash said.

"If she's your hero, than she's ours too." Misty said.

"I'm in for that." Brock agreed.

I looked at them, shedding a small tear. "Thanks guys." I said.

Soren nodded. "Let's go get some rest." He said and went inside the tent.

As I started to climb in, I took one last look up towards Nah's constellation.

"I'm keeping your promise, Nah. I always will be." I said and climbed in.

(Soren)

After hearing Lucina's story, I couldn't help but wonder who those creatures were that despised me so much.

But after going through so many adventures, fighting evil along the way, I began to understand Lucina's pain, my destiny, and the true fate of our worlds.

Lucina never stopped telling that story. She told it as we traveled Pokéarth, survived the walking dead, became the Masters of the emblem, and many other adventures to come.

I hope you come to realize how much those events meant for Lucina, as I do.

End credits.

[I'll always remember you]

I'll always remember you

Carry your dreams

Until they come true

Each breath that I take

Each moment away

I'll always remember you

Everywhere I walk, I see your shadow

And when I close my eyes, I see your face

Every song I sing, I hear your melody

Because not a moment that goes by

And you're not on my mind

You will always be my hero

Never scared, braver than us all

Guiding light for me to follow

Always showing me the way

Right beside me everyday

I'll always remember you

Carry your dreams

Until they come true

Each breath that I take

Each moment away

I'll always remember you

Oh, for the sacrifice you made

And all the gifts you gave

I'll always remember you

Carry your dreams

Until they come true

Each breath that I take

Each moment away

I'll always remember you

I'll always remember you

I'll carry your dreams

Until they come true

Each breath that I take

Each moment away

I'll always remember

Always remember

I'll always remember you

**okay then. That wraps up Lucina's story. I really enjoyed writing this one. It was tricky, but the important thing is that it's done. **

**If you want me to fix something, please let me know. I will try to find the time during the summer to fix it. Than you so much for reading this guys. Not a whole lot of reviews or views this time, but since it's a side story, I'll let it slide. Anyway, this is Ace 5niper 117, signing off. **


End file.
